


All The Other Kids

by mrbrownstone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 90'S, Korean-American Character, M/M, School Shootings, Slurs, Trials, both are of age, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: With their pumped up kicks...https://open.spotify.com/user/canabisgeneticist/playlist/6XspSHxFVr51rwYeBej16m?si=KfuR_bXuTfKqUUJjDtGJRg





	All The Other Kids

"Mr. Yoo, please explain what happened from the beginning. When did he first suggest a plan?"

 

Kihyun shifts uncomfortably in his seat, lip pinned between his teeth. He didn't look up from his lap. He couldn't muster it in himself to look at the people in the court room, couldn't look at his parents or the parents of his friends. He couldn't do it. He took a deep breath, albeit shaky, and opened his mouth to speak. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nirvana bounced off the walls of Hyungwon's bedroom, two teens wrestling in his floor as they get out of their clothes and get bare to only share with each other. Their breaths are hot, so heavy, and they pull away just for a moment. Kihyun kisses his swollen lips one last time before scooting back.

 

"Can we smoke a bit more? I'm not feeling it..." He groans as he reaches for Hyungwon's bong, eyes lidded and face flushed. Hyungwon crawls into his lap.

 

"You're stalling because you don't want to fuck me... Why don't you want to fuck me, Kihyun?" 

 

Kihyun snorts and merely shakes his head, taking a hit and holding it in his lungs. Without letting it go, he sets the bong and the lighter back down. He pulls Hyungwon into a kiss, breathing the smoke into his mouth and letting the slightly younger take it into his own lungs. He melts into it and filters the smoke out through his nose, arms slipping around Kihyun's neck. He pulls from the kiss to talk, voice soft.

 

"Do you ever feel like... you aren't appreciated enough? Like people don't see us for who we are? I fucking hate people. I fucking hate this planet, y'know?" He runs his hands down Kihyun's arms. "I think this planet could use some pruning. Humans are fucking filthy, so fucking stupid and disgusting. We should cut 'em down, we should do some... natural selection, yeah?" 

 

Kihyun stares up at him, a slow nod coming to him. He would agree. He always agreed with Hyungwon: his beautiful and special Hyungwon. How could he ever say no to that beautiful face? 

 

* * *

 

 

Kihyun's eyes widen at all of the guns in front of him, splayed out in Hyungwon's garage. The younger of the two has a bright smile on his face. He's so proud of his purchases, and how well off they were for their plan. There's some silence before Kihyun finally speaks. 

 

"How the fuck did you get so much?" 

 

Hyungwon offers a shrug, followed by an almost flirtatious wink, "I have my ways, but I'll let you know that some forums online really helped. Also! My dad's friend helped me get some propane tanks. I learned how to make _huge_ bombs with them!" 

 

There's another bit of hesitation before Kihyun picks up one of the guns, "Are you sure we should do something like this? What if it doesn't... work like we wanted it to? What if we just walk in and get caught?" 

 

Hyungwon walked over to Kihyun, gently cupping his face in his hands before kissing him hard. His tongue was quickly in his mouth, becoming a heated connection between the two. Kihyun put down the gun to hold Hyungwon's hips, squeezing them gently. Hyungwon pulls back, eyes lidded. 

 

_"I'm smarter than that, Kihyun, don't worry."_

 

* * *

 

The music is slower than usual, softer as Hyungwon studies the map of the school he had stolen from the office. He had made a copy in the library and put the original back, as to keep from raising any eyebrows. Kihyun is reading a comic book, humming along to the music. He's honestly imagining that Hyungwon will back out last minute, tell him to turn the car around that morning and say, "Nah, we should just let it go." He's not really worried. 

 

But he really is. If Hyungwon goes through with this, neither of them would get out of it. The ending that he chose...

 

"Kihyun!" 

 

His eyes dart to Hyungwon's face, having been staring at a super hero's grimace for the past two minutes. Hyungwon had been talking to him, but he was too lost in his head to hear it. 

 

"Sorry, I was distracted- What'd you say?" 

 

"I _said,_ we need to set off an explosion somewhere away from the campus in the morning so everyone has their eyes on something else, got it? We have to do this the _smart_ way." 

 

 _The smart way,_ Kihyun thinks to himself. There's no smart way to kill your peers, but he guesses it was something worth trying. He hated that he considered it for a moment, that he considered this plan to be a reality. He smiles, weak but warm. 

 

"You're the mastermind, angel." 

 

"Don't call me that." 

 

* * *

 

 

The thunder rumbles in the air, Hyungwon curled up on Kihyun's chest. It was a calm Saturday, no planning and no school and no stress. It was just them, the rain, their soft breath. Kihyun runs his fingers through Hyungwon's hair, humming a song as he just enjoyed the rare softness between them. He never gets the chance to show Hyungwon affection, never gets to love on him like he should. Every day that draws closer to that dreaded date, he feels like he's running out of time to show Hyungwon that he's wrong. 

 

That he is loved, understood, even if it's just by one person. 

 

There's a knock on Hyungwon's door and the both of them move away from each other, knowing better than to show that affection to either of their parents or any of their peers. The door slowly open's and Hyungwon's mother pokes her head inside. She smiles, friendly and a bit worn out. 

 

"Daniel is downstairs. He wants to come play," She offers, accent thick. Hyungwon nods, letting his mother invite their younger friend up to his room. 

 

She slips back behind the door and Hyungwon hops up, stuffing the plans away so they aren't found out. Kihyun watches, feeling a miffed annoyance that he would have less time to spend with Hyungwon alone. When their friend enters the room, he pushes up his glasses. 

 

"So, Changkyun-," 

 

"Daniel. My English name is Daniel. Please call me that." 

 

"You can't pretend to be white forever, Kyun. That's not how this shitty country works," Hyungwon laughs and takes a seat on his bed. "What brings you here, bud?" 

 

There's a hesitation before he slides his bag off of his shoulder, reaching into it. "I got the newest Doom..." 

 

Both Kihyun and Hyungwon light up immediately. After ushering Changkyun to Hyungwon's computer, they sit and take turns playing for the rest of the Saturday. Changkyun leaves later in the afternoon, and Kihyun wastes no time to get his hands all over Hyungwon. Maybe something more intimate might convince him...

 

* * *

 

 

Off in a field with the sun shining bright, so perfect on a spring morning. School is out for a while, and they have the chance to do some shooting practice. Hyungwon is lining up jars, cans, glass bottles. He's got to get his aim down, and so does Kihyun. The older of the two is reluctant, thinking this to be just another nail in the coffin. 

 

Hyungwon stepped back and explained the guns systems, how they were loaded and worked properly to avoid harm to themselves or breaking the machine. He gives an example, properly loading a gun and shooting at some of the targets. He's not perfect, and the knock from the force of the shot nearly messes with his stance, but he steadies himself. 

 

Kihyun reluctantly follows his lead, shooting the targets supplied. He's worse than Hyungwon, but his lover doesn't seem to mind. They spend the day perfecting their shots, and proceed to practice for the rest of their break. Kihyun thought it a waste of perfectly good time to relax, but Hyungwon knew that time on this planet meant nothing anymore. 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday afternoon, the last class of the day, and Kihyun is a nervous wreck. It's supposed to be the last normal day at this school, Monday morning being the time of their plan. He's almost willing to spill the details to the authorities, put them both away, but... He could never betray Hyungwon, and he's still sure the younger will back out on Monday morning. He's positive.

 

The bell rings and Kihyun reluctantly gets up from his seat, sighing through his nose. He packs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, head lowered as he exits the classroom. Like clockwork, he waits beside the door for Hyungwon. Despite all of this stress and heartache, he loves Hyungwon more than anything. He really does. 

 

Hyungwon shows up, like normal, and gently nudges his lover. Of course, such a veil covers them in public that no one is the wiser to their time spent alone. He leads his sweet angel to his car, and they go to his angel's home. He would stay there for the rest of the weekend, into Monday.

 

Into the rest of his life. 

 

* * *

 

 

It's early, way too early, on a Monday morning. Kihyun never slept, watching Hyungwon snooze away with his brows furrowed. He was still feeling like he was in some sort of drawn out nightmare, hoping that he would somehow wake up before Hyungwon did in this dream. But this was his reality, and he had to face it when Hyungwon's alarm rang. The younger slowly woke, and the terrible day began. 

 

They left Hyungwon's home, all of their tools packed in the car. They drove a few miles from the school, planting a bomb near the edge of the woods. With hearts racing, the set it off and made their escape. Kihyun's hope for Hyungwon to ditch the plan slowly began rotting the closer they got to the school. He parked, sitting tense with hands gripping the wheel. Hyungwon reached over, touch gentle. 

 

"Nervous...?"

 

"Uh, f-fuck yeah I'm nervous. You didn't... You didn't back out. You really want to do this." 

 

There's silence in the car before Hyungwon speaks again, "Durr, retard. I _have_ to do this. We came this far, right? We have to."

 

Kihyun almost retaliates, but he knows better. 

 

* * *

 

 

It happens quick, Hyungwon and Kihyun all geared up as the push open the doors to their school at the prime time for students to be piled in the halls. Hyungwon pulls the pin on a grenade, rolling it into the bustling crowd and students are quick to start looking at them. The blast sends some flying, screams quickly filling the halls. 

 

A smile splits on Hyungwon's face and he quickly gets his gun ready, spraying into the crowd and causing added carnage. Kihyun is frozen in place, watching in horror as he clutches the shotgun in his hands. It was like a black and white photo, their entire beings capturing whole different feelings. Hyungwon glances back, looking exhilarated. 

 

"C'mon, babe! It's like Doom!" There's a giggle that follows and it makes Kihyun sick. 

 

But despite it, he obeys. He steps forward, uneasy as he aims at students pounding on locked doors and fires. It's a nightmare, making such a mess, but Hyungwon was right about it being like Doom. Swallowing thickly, he keeps going forward to pick off students with his lover. 

 

* * *

 

 

The sirens that were so far away slowly closed in on them, the two of them being backed into a corner. Hyungwon looks stated, wide eyes and shaky hands just ebbing off as he sat down in the cafeteria. Kihyun was pacing, chewing on his nails as he contemplated everything to this moment. The police were going to come in, and Hyungwon would definetly get them both killed with his behavior. He starts to pull at his hair when Hyungwon speaks to him.

 

"Hey, let's die now. Y'know, like we planned?" 

 

Kihyun looks at him, face full of terror, "I didn't think we would even get this fucking far. Is that seriously what you want?" 

 

Hyungwon nods and it makes Kihyun flinch softly, his pacing having stopped for the moment. Hyungwon pulls a pistol from his holster, and hands Kihyun's shotgun to him. There's a softer, warmer smile on his face and he gives the older a thumbs up. 

 

"Hey- I love you, y'know? I know that I was... a total freak, but I really did love you so much. You made me so much happier."

 

Kihyun can't swallow his tears, voice cracking as he answered, "Hyungwon, I love you too... More than you know. You're the love of my life, okay? You're my baby, my prince- give life a chance! We can get out of this and live together!" 

 

Hyungwon laughs, but it's really empty. 

 

"On three."

 

The countdown happens to fast, and before Kihyun can make sense of this scene, Hyungwon's brains are on the lunch table and he's bleeding slowly. His eyes widen, seeing the worst gore he could imagine from all of this. He scoops the limp body into his arms, hugging him tight like a doll he never wanted to get rid of. The police come in, guns up and voices loud.

 

Kihyun never lets go. 

 

* * *

 

 

The courtroom is silent for what feels like too long, before a sob starts to fill the space. Kihyun weeps, he weeps and imagines the life he missed out on, on every kiss he didn't get to give Hyungwon.

 

_And Kihyun weeps._

**Author's Note:**

> My bad


End file.
